


Support

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Logan is a friend to patton when he needs it, M/M, and oh boy does he need it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton is terrified to go back. So he turns to the only person he trusts, the only person he has left, Logan.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Shouldn’t you be with him/her?” WITH PRINXIETY/LOGICALITY PLEASE-

Patton wasn't supposed to be here. He knew that, he _knew_ that. But... he couldn't go back. Patton knew what he would do to him if he went back. Patton's hand hesitated over the doorbell to Logan's house.  
  
_What if he doesn't care?_ His brain whispered. _What if Logan calls him? What if he finds you here? What would he do to Logan? Is it worth the risk?_ His brain hissed.  
  
Patton's hand was trembling as it hovered less than a centimeter from the bell.  
  
_You haven't spoken to Logan since you started seeing him. What if he's forgotten about you? He won't care about you. _  
  
Patton shook his head.  
  
No, Logan would care.  
  
He hit the bell.  
  
A few moments later, the door opened.  
  
"Patton, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with him?"  
  
The flood gates opened. Patton couldn't breathe. The tears came to fast. The sobs were caught in his throat. The little breath he did get was in small bursts, not nearly enough.  
  
A gentle hand rested on his arm, guiding him inside. Eventually Patton was sitting with Logan murmuring in his ear. It took a long time before Patton could make out what he was saying.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here. It's okay, you're okay. I'm sorry."  
  
Eventually Patton calmed down, his sobs now only coming in occasional hiccuping bursts.  
  
"Hey Patton. Are you okay?"  
  
Patton shook his head. "Lo I'm so scared."  
  
"Patton?"  
  
Patton took a deep breath, tryjng to calm his racing heart, "I don't feel safe around him anymore. I... I really hate to ask you this, but I'm scared to go back. Can... Could I stay here?"  
  
Logan pulled Patton into a hug, "Of course. You are always welcome."  
  
Tears pricked the corners of Patton's eyes again. "Thank you," He whispered. "Thank you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was definitely a heavier one, so if I missed any tags, please let me know!
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
